My mother dearest
by twitterpatted
Summary: Yes, Mark Sloan had just punched his mother in the face. And somehow, he knew it had been coming for years.
1. Guess who's here?

_Authors Note: Hey I am twitterpatted! ____ I am a long time fan fiction reader, but I never had enough creativity to write my own until now! I am not really sure where this story is going, but I have a vague idea…____ Anyway, I am very open to critic, ideas, reviews anything! So, I would like to thank you for reading my story and hopefully you like it! And hopefully it doesn't go down the drain!_

It had been a long night. There had been many surgeries, many patients, and many deaths. Mark Sloan was plain out tired. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Lexie would not be there because she was still in the hospital, but somehow he was too tired to care. His muscle memory kicked in as he got in his car and drove home, like a zombie. It had been only been a few months ago that Lexie moved in with him and together they had bought a condo not wanting the uncertainty of an hotel room. Hotel rooms were temporary, changeable, fickle, but condos were for the long-term. It had been unsettling at first for Mark, but he wanted this relationship with Lexie to work and therefore sucked it up.

Mark silently scolded Lexie as he drove back to their Condo. This condo was 15 minutes away from the hospital while The Archfield had only been a mere five. He knew he should have said something during the decision making process, but Lexie had fell in love with the place at first sight and he wanted only to make her happy. This was only when he realized he loved her and that he was going soft.

Finally reaching home, he collected his belongings and pulled out his key only to realize that all the lights in his house were already on. _Had somebody broken in? What should he do? Maybe Lexie is home.., Mark thought. _Cautiously, he opened the door with one fist clenched, ready to pounce. Mark took a silent, weary step towards the living room. He caught the shadow of a tall figure; long and slender and even in shadow had high-society poise. Carefully, he set down his briefcase and keys. The unknown person sat down in a golden armchair; tapping her foot impatiently. Mark, feeling like a secret agent, tip-toed around the living room while making sure to stay out of the thief's sight. Raising his fist, Mark shut his eyes, counted to three, and swung.

He had to force himself to pry his eyes open. And when he did, he had expected to find some masked-stranger. What Mark found was so much worse.

Yes, Mark Sloan had just punched his mother in the face. And somehow, he knew it had been coming for years.

_And now I bid you adieu. Until later!_

_~Twitterpatted_


	2. Mommy Loves you

_A/N: Hellooooo everyone! I am glad to see your bright and shiny faces this lovely Thursday! Now, read on!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my crazy imagination:) _

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello Mark,"

"H..hh..hello Mother,"

"It's been a long time."

"Ye..ye..yes, it has."

Mark Sloan has never been more embarrassed in his life. At first, he had felt powerful and thought, _Wow, payback's a bitch. _However, the feeling soon faded as he realized that he has just punched his mother in the face. And his mother had punched him back. So, now they sat on opposite sides of the living room with icepacks.

"How have you been?" Mrs. Sloan asked.

Mark eyed his mother. She never had been this nice to him. So why now?

"What's the real reason you are here?"

"Does there have to be a reason," Mrs. Sloan snapped back, anger flaring in her voice, "I am your mother! Isn't that reason enough?"

Mark snorted. "It hasn't been a reason for 10 years."

"I thought it would be nice to visit you! I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to act like this. I always knew you were ungrateful."

"You…you! I..I am ungrateful? Do you know what you put me through as a child? I sat at home alone for hours, no days, with no one. You were never there! If it wasn't for Mrs. Shepard I don't know if I would even be here today!" Mark yelled, temper soaring as if the lion he thought Lexie had tamed broke free.

Mrs. Sloan simply looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Well, look where you are today. A successful surgeon with a beautiful girlfriend. Maybe it was part of a plan."

Unbelievable. Only his mother could spin crap like this. He turned to leave when he replayed the last part of her monologue. _A successful surgeon with a beautiful girlfriend. _

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"

"Oh Mark. You should know by now that I know all. There's nothing money can't buy. Including my way into your condo," she said with a wink, "Now, where's the guest room? I need to freshen up."

* * *

_Where are the dang car keys!? God Lexie you can fix a guy's face, but you can't even find your own car keys! Where's Mark when you need him…_

"Lexie?"

She turned, immediately recognizing the voice. A voice she dreaded and had locked away for so long so successfully. Until now of course.

"Marcus? Wha..wha… what are you doing here?"

"Oh my gosh Lexie! It's been too long!" Marcus said sweeping down to give Lexie a hug.

"Yes…it's been a while." _And with good reason, Lexie thought._

"My my. You are as beautiful as the day you left." he said, softly stroking her cheek.

Lexie slapped away his hand. "What are you doing? Why are you here?"

"I...I came into town on business and I remembered you said you being here and I wanted to see you and I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong! Just leave and never come back. I know we have a history, but it's history! I am happy now and you…you just bring back unhappiness!" Lexie said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Lex, I can never leave you," Marcus said brushing away a tear, "You know why? Because I lo—"

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Mark!" Lexie cried breaking free from Marcus' hold.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but nobody makes my girlfriend cry and gets away with it. So just leave before I lose my temper." Mark said with an icy tone.

Marcus just stood for a second before his lips curved up in a smirk. "Okay," he said turning to leave, "Nice meeting you… Mark."

* * *

"He showed up right as I was getting to her! I thought you were going to keep him away!"

"I tried, but he must have snuck out when I went to freshen up. It doesn't matter though."

"As long as I get my money…"

"You will get your money as long as you stick to the deal. You get Lexie away from Mark or make it seem like it while I get my girl in with Mark! It's simple enough, so just make it happen!"

"Why don't you just tell Mark you're sick?"

"Because Marcus, that won't get Lexie away from him! Mark doesn't know how bad Lexie is. She isn't worthy of him! I am just here to make him realize this." Mrs. Sloan took a long sip of her whiskey. "Now leave!"

Yes, Mark Sloan should know that his Mother knows all.

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter! If you want more review and tell me what you want to see! For now I bid adieu!_

_~Twitterpatted_

_P.S: REVIEW PLEASE:)_


	3. This ship has sailed and sunk

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and adds and favorites! Keep it up! They make me happy and a happy author makes a good chapter, which makes a happy reader haha :) This chapter is…sketchy. I think my reading gets worse everyone chapter. Spring break is almost over so I don't know how often I will be able to update. I am going to try to update as much as I can this weekend and at least once a week after that, probably on Friday's! School gets pretty hectic as probably all of you know! Anyway I am going to shut up now so enjoy :)_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark and Lexie never talked about the incident. There would be a time and a place, but right now Mark simply comforted Lexie as she sat silently, her face blank all the way home. He rubbed her thigh absentmindedly as he gathered up the courage to break the silence and tell her about his mother.

"My mother is here."

"Oh, that's nice." Lexie replied staring out the window.

_Hmm…that's weird. Why is Lexie not freaking out? I mean my mother is pretty…crazy…to say the least. Any mention of her should freak people out!_

"Wait, wait…your mother is here," Lexie said a little panicked, "Now? While I am having this…breakdown? Oh god Mark why didn't you tell me immediately? I mean I look like crap!"

"You always look beautiful and I wa—"

"Now is not the time for your romancing!" Lexie cut in.

"Well if you would let me finish you would know that my Mother practically broke into our condo and took me by surprise! I punched her in the face because I thought she was a robber."

"Oh god Mark. You punched your mother in the face?"

"Well, she punched me back!"

Lexie chuckled. "Sorry I missed that one. However, this still does not change the face that your mother is here! Why is she here? Oh and I haven't had time to go to the market this week. We don't even have any food. Just perfect." Lexie seemed to be talking to herself.

"I don't know why she is here. She told me she just wanted to visit, but I know there is something more. There always is."

"Isn't it a possibility that she is finally making amends with you? Maybe she feels bad, but doesn't know how to express it. Give her a chance, Mark. She might surprise you."

"I guess so…but anyway funny business and I am done."

"A chance is all I am asking for." Lexie said with an encouraging smile.

**

* * *

"Hello, Lexie. I am Margret Sloan. It's so nice to meet you!" Margret Sloan said with a smile.

"It's nice too meet you too," Lexie said with a nod "and so unexpected!"

Mark still stood at the door ready to make a dash for it. He gave his mother an uneasy nod as a way of acknowledgement and then stepped inside. Lexie gave him an encouraging smile and took his hand, giving his a reassuring pat, which told him it would be okay. There was nothing Lexie couldn't make him do.

"My my, you are even prettier in person! Granted you are a little plumper than expected and you might need a new wardrobe and maybe a haircut, but the beauty is there! Plastic surgery couldn't help though!" Margret said with a little laugh and a pat on Lexie's knee.

"Mom…" Mark said with a growl.

"Uhh…thank you?"

"Oh! Mark," Mrs. Sloan said standing up to fix herself a drink. Of course she had already found the alcohol. "Remember Cindy Davis from next door? Well, I ran into her the other day and she is coming into Seattle to visit her sister and I told her to stop by! I thought it would be nice for you to see each other again."

"Mom…"

"Who's Cindy Davis?" Lexie asked confused.

"She was Mark's high school sweetheart. Such a gorgeous girl, almost too good for Mark. Her looks would put anybody to shame. You will want to shrink in a corner when you see her! And she comes from such a good family! Mark and she used to bathe together…oh it was the cutest thing! When Mark meet Derek though, they realized they had more than friend feelings and started dating in high school. She broke his heart though an—"

"MOM!" Mark yelled, "Enough! I think we understand…"

Margret took no notice of his warning. "Did I mention how gorgeous she is? You might actually want to style your hair, Lexie." Margret said with a laugh.

"Okay, umm…Lexie has had a long day and I think she needs sleep, so we are going to go to bed! Good night mother!" Mark grabbed Lexie and leaped out of the room practically hitting the wall on the way out.

"Don't stay up too late," Mrs. Sloan yelled after them, "If you know what I mean!" And then she let out a hyena laugh. A sound of pure evil.

**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't come?" Mrs. Sloan yelled into the phone. She plopped down on the bed. _Uh. I need another drink._

"I...I meet someone. This is my real chance at happiness and I don't need it to be screwed up by him finding out that I am part of some psychotic plan!"

"Honey, I can ruin you life much worse than that."

"Look, I am tired of your antics! Mark sounds like he is happy with Lexie. He is a changed man and if you opened you eyes you would see that. I can't be part of ruining love and neither should you. And now I must go…"

"Wait! You and Mark are meant to be toget—"

"No! That ship had sailed and sunk. Now, good-bye Margret. Have a good life." With that, Cindy Davis hung up.

Yes, this ship had sailed and sunk, but there are always more boats in the sea.

* * *

_Yes, it is time to say good-bye again, but I shall see you later! _

_Until then,_

_Twitterpatted_

_P.S: REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! Critic is probably the most important element of writing and being a fairly rookie fan fiction writer as critic is wanted and loved! So, help me out and I will help you! ____ Okay bye!_


	4. Who wants breakfast?

_Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here is a bit of Mark and Lexie fluff for you. I know, it's not too good. I am not good at the mushy stuff, but I tried my best! So enjoy :)_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark had literally dragged Lexie into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"I am so sorry Lexie. My mother…well she is my mother and she is trying to scare you away. I love you just the way you are. You're perfect."

Lexie let out a little laugh. She crawled into Mark's lap and put her finger under his chin, lifting his head so his eyes were level with hers. "Look, you don't have to have to tell me all this romantic stuff to make me realize how much you love me. I am not going anywhere."

Lexie leaned down to give Mark a kiss. Slow, sweet, and long enough to leave them breathless, the kiss was filled with their desire, understanding, and thankfulness of each other. "Mmm…that was nice," Lexie said leaning in for another one.

This time Mark stopped Lexie. "Lex, my mother," Mark paused and took a deep breath, "She's vicious. Whatever she wants she will get. She thinks money can buy anything. When I was younger, she used to hire to someone to secretly follow me around. Although she wasn't really there, she wanted to know I wasn't screwing up her "good" name. When, I found out I was furious. I dug around and found some blackmail about the guy, so he would leave. When he left, I got all of his files. He sent my mother everything about me. What I bought, where I went, who I saw, even what times I was going to the bathroom. She's a psycho and I know she wants something from me. I just don't know what and I am not going to stand around while she verbally abuses you. I need to protect you from her. I don't want to lose you."

Lexie looked up at Mark. He looked so vulnerable and for once he was the one wearing all his emotions on his sleeve. "Mark," she said, "Look at me. Nothing is going to scare me away. Not even you psycho mother! I mean I have a father who is a drunk and a step sister who doesn't even acknowledge my existence! I know that she's hurt you in the past, but I think she's come here with good intentions. Besides, when did you go all soft? Where's that tough, haughty guy I fell in love with?" Lexie said with a laugh a playful tap on the shoulder.

"Hey! I am not soft," Mark said defensively, "I simply love you too much to lose you."

"Softy," Lexie said exaggerating the last part of the word, "It's okay though because I love this new Mark even more than the old one."

Mark lips curved into his signature smirk. "New Mark can do some things old Mark can't…" Mark said leaning closer to Lexie.

"Oh…oh yeah. L..like what?" she said stuttering due to the closeness of his proximity.

"Like this…" And with that, Mark leaned and captured the lips he had been dreaming about all day in a passionate kiss.

"Old Mark would have done this too," Lexie said on a shallow breath, against his lips.

"But he would have never done it with this much passion. Now shut up."

There was no turning back now. They were lost to the darkness of the night; the darkness that hides all.

**

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the window, the birds chirped, and Lexie was asleep on his chest. Her auburn hair was fanned out and even when she snorted a little in her sleep, she was still as gorgeous as ever. Everything was perfect.

"MARKKKKK!!!!" Mrs. Sloan let out a blood curling shriek.

"What the…" Lexie said suddenly jolting up.

His mother always did ruin everything. "I bet now you regret defending her," Mark said pulling on a shirt, "Go back to bed. I'll take care of it." He leaned down to give her kiss. However, in Mark and Lexie's bedroom, there could never be an innocent kiss.

"Mark, we have to stop," Lexie complained. Yet, she refused to pull away.

"Why? Nobody is going to see us…"

Suddenly, his mother burst through the door. "I brought breakfast!" she said in a sing-song voice. "Oh! I am interrupting something here?" The Sloan smirk was upon her face.

Lexie jumped up and wrapped the sheets around her. _Oh, god this is so embarrassing._

"Mom, what are you doing here? Why did you scream?" Mark said through his teeth, running a hang through his hair.

"Oh, it was just a way of announcing my arrival. Now, who wants pancakes?"

Mark felt like banging his head continuously on the wall. Lexie managed to slip away and get some clothes on. Mrs. Sloan was blabbering on about pancakes and lemon tea.

Yes, it would be a very long day indeed.

* * *

_Yes, it is time so say good bye! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! THANKS FOR EVERY SINGLE ONE SO FAR!!!!! Adieu~Twitterpatted_


	5. Adventures in the hallway

_Two times in a day! A little bit of drama and a little bit of love. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

Mark had never been so ecstatic to be at the hospital in his life.

"Hey," Callie said stopping at the nurses station to make a note the chart she was holding, "What happened to mister grumpy gills? And please don't tell me If it's about Lexie because the alone people don't like to here about the together people."

"My mother is here and she is ruining my life. She walked in on Lexie and me about to have sex. So, therefore I have never been happier to be at the hospital in all my years working here."

"Your mother is here? Haha that suck's." Callie said turning around to leave, "See you later."

Mark walked away to go check on his latest patient, a Mr. Robinson who needed surgery done on his ear drums. He rounded the corner thinking about how he needed to go grocery shopping if he didn't want a beating from Lexie. That's when he saw him.

**

* * *

Lexie was glad to get away from the house. After this morning's incident, she had never been more embarrassed in her life. She thanked herself for picking a profession where you became so busy, you didn't even have time to think about yourself let alone your embarrassing moments. The incident about Marcus and this morning had long been forgotten and Lexie immersed herself in her work.

"Hey Lexie."

Lexie slowly turned around. In her head, a key was unlocking a box that had been long forgotten in the basement. She sighed. "What are you doing here Marcus?" she practically screamed, "I told my BOYFRIEND told you to stay away from me?"

"I know, but I really wanted to see you and apologize for the way I was last night. So I am sorry."

Lexie gritted her teeth. "Apology accepted. Now, leave me be!" She turned and power walked down the hallway only to find the pest right next to her. He jogged a little in front and stood in front of her making it hard for her to move forward. Slowly, he took small steps toward her, closing the gap between them and forcing Lexie to take steps backwards. Before she knew it, her back hit the wall and he put two hands out around her head enclosing her. _Why didn't you just turn and go the other way Lexie!_

He leaned he head closer, so his lips were at her ear. "You forget what I know about you Lexie. I can destroy you. So If I were you, I would put up with me. At least for a few more days." Marcus slid his hands down so they rested on Lexie's hips. "You owe me a lot Lexie. And you probably don't want your little boyfriend to know the things you did."

"You…you get away from me!" Lexie said with a weak push. She was scared and she knew that he could ruin her life. If only she was strong enough to tell Mark.

"You are so beautiful," Marcus said leaning in, lips puckered ready for a kiss.

"What are you doing?" Mark's stone, cold voice said grabbing Marcus' face. Lexie couldn't handle it anymore she slides to the floor crying.

Marcus just smirked. "Nothing."

"Nothing eh? Then why were about to kiss my girlfriend?" Mark was ready to strangle Marcus. Actually, his hands were on his neck ready to squeeze. Lexie managed to compose herself and grabbed Mark's hands.

"Mark let's..let's just go. I can't even look at this dirt bag anymore." She said voice shaking, eyes red from crying.

"Your little girlfriend practically begged me to kiss her." Lexie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why you little…" She lifted her hand and slapped him with the ferocity of 1,000 lions. "If there is one thing I didn't do, it was not beg you to kiss me. You will not ruin my relationship!" Lexie said poking him hard into the chest with every syllable. "Let's go Mark."

**

* * *

Marcus secretly bowed to the imaginary applause in his head. _Thank you, thank you very much! I will be here the same time tomorrow folks! _

Marcus had done a good job. A very good job. He had gotten in her head and now she was the slave to his every wish.

Even she had slapped him.

He continued to walk out of the hospital, gleaming with pride not really paying attention to where he was walking. And then he crashed into her. The beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Ever.

The charts she had been holding in her hands went flying everywhere and he jumped up quickly to pick them up.

"Oh my. I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was walking." She said scattering around to pick up the charts. It looked like a dog chasing its tail.

"No no, I should have been paying attention to where I was walking," He said handing her the charts in his hands, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She breathed out.

"Marcus," he said sticking his right hand out.

"Faith," she replied shaking his hand.

"You want to grab some coffee in the cafeteria or something?"

She looked pensive for a moment. "Sure, why not. Let me just go put these charts away."

Yes, Marcus knew he could not be part of Margret Sloan's plan any longer.

* * *

_I'll see when I can update! Keep the reviews coming and thanks for all the reviews and adds I got so far! Adios! ~Twitterpatted_


	6. Everybody falls down

_Hey guys! School getting busy; you know the usual excuse. Enjoy and sorry for the short chapter! I realized I have been forgetting to put the disclaimer in here, so I don't own anything except for drunken Margret! Enjoy!!_

_

* * *

  
_

The door was kicked closed. The lock was put into action with an audible click sound. Lexie heard the deep breath and then the soft sound of his footsteps. She slowly opened her eyes, taking a deep breath. Mark was rubbing his temples, his face solemn, and his eyes stone cold. They stood that way for a while and collected themselves as if preparing for war. Finally, Mark took one final breath and then spoke.

"What. The. Hell. Were. You. Doing. WITH THAT GUY?" Mark nearly shouted, unable to compose himself by the end of the sentence.

Lexie's tear threatened to spill again as she thought about how Marcus managed again ruin her life. How was she going to fix this? Her eyes starred intently at the floor, unable to look at him as her guilty conscious took over. Why couldn't she tell him the truth? Had she not survived a drunken father and a senile stepsister? "Mark," she whispered, "Words cannot describe how sorry I am. I don't even know what to say or how to fix this. I just I love you so much and things are going so good for us. Please don't make this then end. Please."

Even in his fuming rage his heart sank as he heard Lexie's pleas. Yet, the lion was raging. "Oh, please Lexie. Stop acting so pathetic," Lexie's doe-like eyes began to water as he continued, "You could have any guy in the hospital. A guy who is worthy of your time and responsible and doesn't have a track record. Isn't that right, Lexie? Why stay with the man-whore who is just bound the screw up?" Mark paused and turned away from Lexie. His back like a stone-wall between their love. "Well, guess what Lexie," he said, his voice getting strangely quiet, "It wasn't me. It was you. Yet, I will have to take the blame because I am Mark Sloan. Womanizer."

"Oh Mark," she said launching herself at him, "This is not the way it was suppose to turn out! We were suppose to move in together and have fun and then get married and have babies," she said sobbing, "We were suppose to heal each other and be there for each other always. And then-"

"Stop," he said, "Just stop it! I…I can't listen to this right now. If it were yesterday, I would have listened to this with some much joy just to know someone wants to be with the guy with a screwed up childhood. But…I can't do it today. I just can't. I can't think about our future, when right now we don't even have a present." He ran his hand through his hair. "As the woman that is my girlfriend, I hope you would understand this. Just…give me time." He turned around and began towards to the door. Pausing at the door handle he said quietly, "You know what hurt the most, Lex? Knowing that he was about to kiss you, and you weren't even going to do anything about it."

* * *

"I-"

"No. He knows everything about you Lexie. I don't know a thing."

The last thing Lexie heard was the sound of the door closing. The only thing she saw were her tears.

**

"We have to think of a plan Margret! This girl cannot be here any longer. Not one second longer!" She took a long gulp of whiskey straight from the bottle. The Upper East Side Margret was long gone. "Come on! Think…think! Why couldn't Marcus just follow the damn plan and stay away from the nurses?"

Margret stood up from her spot onto the bathroom floor and stumbled over to the sink and looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was unruly, her mascara was running. The once neatly pressed collared shirt was half unbuttoned and half un-tucked and there was a peculiar purplish-orangish stain from god knows what.

And that's when it hit her.

Throw a party.

Milk the sympathy.

Kill the companion.

Yes, this plan…._crash._ After she sobers up.

* * *

_Okay hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll update later this week, but I have soccer and a big project due on Monday so we shall see! Farwell friends! ~Twitterpatted_


	7. Death is a dear friend of mine

_So, my thoughts about what should happen in this story change everyday! We'll see where this goes. Any suggestions? Enjoy and review!_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'm sick Mark."

Mark's briefcase dropped with a _thud _along with his coat. He slowly turned around, running his hand down his face. Mark was processing. "You're sick?"

Margret let out an impatient sigh. "Yes Mark. I am sick. I have a metastatic brain tumor. It spread from breast cancer. Sit down Mark." Margret said making a motioning sign with her arm, "I will pour you a drink."

So, this is why she had come. Mark Sloan's mother was sick. Why should he care though? I mean it's not like his mother had ever been the most maternally person. Still…she was his mother. "So your sick," he suddenly blurted, "What are you going to do now? What treatments have you looked into? I could call Derek…"

"Just stop Mark. It's over. I have tried a lot of treatments and they haven't worked. I am getting weak…and I just don't know if I can handle anymore. As a doctor, I know it is in your mentality to just keep fighting till the end, but I am done fighting. It's time to start accepting. Death and I have become good friends anyway."

His head was in his hands and his drink long ago downed. He couldn't handle anymore deceit. First Lexie and now his own mother who had always made sure everyone knew what she was thinking. Did everyone think he was too weak to handle the truth? "Why…why didn't you tell me when you first found out?"

"Well, it is not like you and I were exactly on speaking terms. Besides, my illness is irrelevant. What's important is Lexie."

Lexie. The thought of her name made his heart warm and his insides tingle. She was his shining star in the dark night, the potato to his chip, the pencil to his paper, the…He cleared the thoughts from his head as he remembered he was suppose to be angry with her. As much as he did love her, he was infuriated with her and the events that had gone down today. Until she told him the truth, their relationship would just have to wait. "Lexie and I are having some…technical difficulties."

"What kind of difficulties?" Margret asked simply.

Mark hesitated to answer this. Never had his mother taken an interest in his life. "None of your business," Mark mumbled.

"Look at me," Margret said moving to sit down next to Mark. "Look, I know you and I haven't been the best of friends to say to least, but I am your mother and a woman."

"I sure hope so."

Margret shook off quirky remark and continued, "I can help you win her back."

For the first time in many years, Mark looked his mother in the eyes. He saw the eyes of an old, sick woman who had many regrets. And somehow that made the word vomit come out. "It wasn't me this time, Mom. She..she lied too me," Mark said quietly, looking down at his feet. "I love her so much. She is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I thought I knew everything about her. I was going to ask her to marry me, but how can I grow old with a women I really don't know even know?"

"She's no good for you Mark. Even if she does tell you the truth this time, how do you know when she is lying to you the next time? I know you don't want to hear this, but it's time to cut your losses. You lived, you loved, and you lost. That's all you can hope for."

Mark was at loss for words. Here comes the lion… "What are you talking about Mom? You can't give up on love like that! We can work this out! I know we can! We just hit a little bump in the road…"

Margret put an arm around her sons' shoulders. "You can't marry a woman who is always going to be walking on egg shells with you. I know it hurts, but you have to let go. For her sake and yours."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mark screamed as he stood up. "I love Lexie. We aren't any ordinary couple. We have a higher, deeper understanding for each other and…and…you will not dictate what happens with us!" he said as he stormed out of the room. He stopped under the arch of leading into the hallway. "You," he said pointing, "will not dictate what happens with us."

"Mark," she said quietly, "I am a one woman wrecking ball. I have ruined my relationship with you, your father, your aunts, your uncle, your grandfather…everyone. I have ruined everything in my life. So, like I said before, Death is an old friend. If you don't see how unworthy Lexie is of you, Death will make you see it." With that, Margret retreated to her room.

Yes, Death was a good friend indeed.

* * *

_Have any problems with this chapter? Dying to let me know what you think should happen next? Want to make an author happy? See that little button that says, "Review this story/chapter"? Well click and type. Have a happy day! ~twitterpatted_


	8. Somewhere far away

Lexie Grey had never been one to drown her sorrows in alcohol. Until now. Having a father who was a drunk always turned off the idea. Until now. Now that Mark was mad at her, she thought a few drinks couldn't hurt. Maybe they would even muster the courage in her to tell him the truth. So, she sat at some bar far away from Joe's and Seattle Grace because she honestly could not face anyone right now. She wasn't even sure she could face Mark. Lexie sighed. Somehow, she knew that Mark would have been able to comfort her right now and tell her it would be okay. He wouldn't have asked questions. His presence would have just been enough. But she managed to ruin that. _Great job Lexie Grey. _

_Ding._

Lexie turned around automatically to see who was walking through the door. And it was a surprise indeed. She saw the tall, built figure of the man she loved and the familiar distressed leather jacket.

Mark Sloan.

What was he doing here? Was he here to see her? Their eyes met across the room. Time seemed to slow. _Boom. Boom-boom. _Allshe heard was the roar of her heart. But somehow above all that, she could hear his shallow breathing and the soft thumping of his steps as moved towards her.

"Lexie!" he said, "LEXIE! Are you okay?" He snapped his fingers.

The snap brought her back to reality. "Mark?" she whispered. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

He smiled a smile reserved only for her and sat down on the stool next to her. "I always take you here when you want to get away from SGH for a while. I figured you would be here. And…I kinda checked around at a few places…" He laughed.

Lexie was in no mood for jokes. "I thought you hated me." She said quietly while trying to find the courage to look up at him.

"Hey look at me," he said putting his finger under chin and lifting her head up. "I will never hate you. I may resent or strongly dislike, but never hate you. Look this whole thing with Marcus is your thing. I understand having a past you don't want to talk about. On the other hand, if he is manipulating you or hurting you I need you to tell me. I need you to trust me with your secrets."

"I don't want you to punch him! I am so screwed up Mark. More than you should have to deal with."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" he said slamming his hand down on the counter. "Stop acting like I am some fragile little kid who can't handle anything! I'll tell you when I am done and what I can handle not the other way around!" He turned to the bar tender. "Can I get a scotch on the rocks please?"

"I'm sorry," she said as loud as a mouse would. And suddenly she couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't pretend to be strong anymore. Especially not in front of Mark. She burst into tears. "I am so sorry! I-I just can't do this anymore! That guy brought up a lot of things that I had locked away and never wanted to open again!"

"Shh..." he said. "It'll be okay Lex. I am here for you." And Mark did the only did he thought a good boyfriend would do. He held her. He held her while she cried what he thought could be all the water of her body. The fight was far from over, but Lexie couldn't handle it right now. And Mark wasn't sure he could either.

"I forgive you." He said stroking her face. "Now, let's go home."

Somewhere far away, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping while the butterflies fluttered away in the swishing meadows. The kids laughed and played and the parents lived perfect lives happily married to their soulmates.

But they weren't there. They were here. Mark and Lexie were perfectly happy to be here.

Yes, Mark and Lexie were meant for each other. But not in the eyes of Margret Sloan.

* * *

_Review C:_


	9. Just help me forget

_Hello fellow fanfictioners! So I know I haven't updated in a while and I will allow you to beat me, but I was and am really busy (typical I know). Honestly though I don't even know how I got this chapter because I had 3 soccer games this weekend plus other homework and last weekends have been spent on the same things. And I have 3 soccer tournaments between now and the second week of June. So here is a pretty long chapter to make up for my patheticness and I will REALLY REALLY REALLY try and update as soon as possible. It's just so hard during the week between soccer and school! So enjoy and thanks for all the lovely reviews and adds! I love you all very much!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Hello?"

"Hey Margret. It's Marcus."

"Marcus, darling how are you doing? Any progress on Lexie?"

"Actually…that's what I am calling about. You see there's a reason I didn't try to find Lexie after she moved away. I was over her and somehow I convinced myself I was in love with her, but I am not. I may have just ruined her life in a lot of ways….and I don't need more added to the list. I have done enough to her."

"What the hell are you talking about? We had a deal! I knew I should have had a contract drawn up! Is it money you want? Because I have plenty of it."

"Look, Margret I say this in the nicest possible way. YOU'RE A PSYCHO. You need help and I think I know someone that can help you out."

"I don't need help! The only thing I need help with is getting that pathetic excuse for a girl away from Mark forever."

"What's so wrong with Lexie? She's smart, sweet, caring, and kind and everything Mark needs and wants. You know Mark doesn't exactly have the best reputation."

"All I know is he has a reputation for being a great surgeon and she is taking that away from him. I mean she is just some young bimbo looking to get his money and make her way up the hospital ladder a little faster than everybody else."

"I think your wrong Margret. Just look at the way they look at each other. What is this really about?"

"This is about getting you back on the job I am PAYING you to do. Come on you told me you loved Lexie!"

"I do," he said softly, "always have always will. But we have both moved on and it's best if I just leave with the girl of my dreams."

"Oh so it's about a girl eh? What's her name?"

"Okay I am leaving now Margret. Just think about what I said. Good-bye."

"Wait Marcus! I am having a party tomorrow. You should come. It's my way of making it up to you. And then you can leave. I won't bother you again. Just please come."

"Okay…but you better not be scheming up some crazy plan!

"Who me?" Margret let out a hyena laugh. "Oh Marcus. You should think better of me. See you tomorrow; 7 o'clock. Be there or be square." And with that she hung up.

By the time Mark persuaded Lexie to go home it was nearly 11 o' clock. She walked with an unconfident posture, feeble, leaning into Mark as if he was the only thing keeping her up. He whispered soothing words into her ear and placed light kisses down her neck the whole way home.

When they finally arrived home it was 11:30 and they were both exhausted. Lexie needed rest and Mark needed to peace and quiet to think. He liked to do that when Lexie was asleep. Her soft breath and intoxicating scent seemed to lull him to sleep like the sound of the ocean. Often, he would spend hours thinking about their future, feeling nothing but the way her baby soft skin molded to his.

Instead, Mark was greeted by the frantic voice of his mother.

"No I don't want carnations! Who do you think I am? I want Easter Lillie's or don't expect to hear from me again!" She hung up the phone and suddenly turned around as if she just noticed to presence of his son and his girlfriend. "Mark dear," she rushed over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Lexie," she said coldly with a nod. Then she turned back to Mark. "Mark I am having a party! I would really like it if you and Lexie could make it! She could meet all of you uncles and cousins and some of my friends. There's nothing like a good old Upper East Side party," Margret said with a wink, none of the coldness she had given Lexie back in her voice. "So will you come?"

"Umm…Mom I really don't think now is a good time to have a party." He said looking down at Lexie's morose face.

"Okay, okay I understand. This is your house and all. Let me just make a few calls."

"Thanks Mom, I really appreciate it. Lexie and I are going to go to bed now. Good night."

"Night dear."

Margret Sloan never cancelled anything.

* * *

"Here Lex, sit down here. I'll go get you some pajamas." Mark rushed over to her dresser and pulled out the first thing he saw and tossed it over to her. "Let me help you."

"Mark, I may be drunk, but I can put on my own pajamas!" she said standing up, swaying slightly. "And I may be drunk, but you really picked out this for me to wear?" she held up the awful outfit and giggled. "I thought you liked me?"

"You would look gorgeous in anything. All you need to do is just crawl into bed and sleep. We have rounds tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I don't think we will be getting much sleep tonight…" Lexie peeled off her shirt and jeans and throw them to the floor making an audible _thump. _Then, she crawled onto to the bed and over to Mark immediately connecting her lips to Mark.

"Lex…" Mark said trying to end this before it got too heated. "I don't think we should do this tonight. You know I would be the first person to jump on this kind of opportunity, but you're drunk and probably horny and I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Shh…" Lexie said leaning in to kiss him again. "It takes two to tango and I want this just as much as you do." She lifted his shirt and began kissing her way does his neck. "So just shut up and kiss me."

Mark did exactly as he was told. For a while he allowed himself to enjoy the moment. Their lips molded together perfectly and his tongue easily slipped into her mouth, tasting her sweet scent. It wasn't long before all their clothes were discarded.

"Now Mark, please."

Mark sighed. "I don't know Lex. We don't we just put our clothes on and go back to be-"

"NO."

"Or we could sleep nude, whatever."

"Please Mark. Please. My life recently has just been so awful between you and Marcus and everything and I just need to forget. I need you to help me forget. Even if it is only for a few hours. So, please."

Looking down at her, Mark realized that he was most definitely a goner. How could he deny her anything? She was smart, sweet, and funny and everything he was not. She was his other half. He wanted things with her that he never dreamed were imaginable with Mark Sloan. He would do anything for the gorgeous girl lying under him. And nobody would ever get in the way of that. "Okay," he finally said. "But we have to talk later."

"I know," she whispered. "But later. I just need you to be with me right now."

"Always. I promise."

And that was the one promise Mark Sloan swore on himself that he would keep forever.

* * *

_So what did you think? I bit of Mark and Lexie fluff for you. But there is lots of drama to come. I promise :) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! See you guys later! ~Twitterpatted_


End file.
